A Princesa Haruno
by HarunoSakura2007
Summary: Quando era pequena, Sakura perdera seus pais, e, acabou conhecendo um príncipe que lhe dera um colar para que sempre se lembrasse dele caso algum dia chegasse a vê-lo novamente. Mas, quem era esse príncipe tão misterioso? Baseada em Shoujo Kakumei Utena
1. Como tudo começou

**A Princesa Haruno**

**Sinopse: **Quando era pequena, Sakura perdera seus pais, e, acabou conhecendo um príncipe que lhe dera um pingente para que sempre se lembrasse dele caso algum dia chegasse a vê-lo novamente. Mas, quem era esse príncipe tão misterioso?

**OBS:** Confesso que o título da fic não ficou aquelas coisas, mas foi a única coisa que me veio pela cabeça. Eu ando assistindo Shoujo Kakumei Utena e estou amando, mas essa é uma história completamente diferente do anime, só me baseei sobre príncipes e princesas e no comecinho da história que fala logo no primeiro episódio, mas essa fic terá uma história bem diferente. Ah, a capa é do primeiro encerramento de Utena, que foi essa imagem que acabou me dando a idéia da fic.

_**Cap.1- Como tudo começou**_

**U**ma garotinha de cabelos rosa e olhos verdes, de aparentemente oito anos estava muito infeliz. Seus pais faleceram. Estava escondida na igreja, não queria mais saber de viver, sentia tanta solidão, se sentia tão perdida, que não queria mais saber de sair dali. Seu belo rosto era cada vez mais molhado pelas insistentes lágrimas que saiam de seus olhos.

"_Não tem mais porque eu continuar vivendo, não vou mais sair desse lugar, não vou mais ver a luz do dia... papai, mamãe... por que... por que tiveram que me deixar?"_

Os caixões de seus pais estavam no lugar onde a garotinha se encontrava agora, ainda não tinham sido enterrados. Apenas sentou-se no chão perto dali, abraçou seus próprios joelhos e deitou sua cabeça, chorando baixinho.

Ela continuou assim até o pôr-do-sol, quando escutou passos ecoando pelo local vazio. Pode-se ouvir passos calmos, talvez fosse sua impressão, mas vinha em sua direção e encolheu-se um pouco. Olhou bem no rosto e viu que era um garotinho, parecia ter sua idade, mas se vestia com umas roupas, pareciam ser roupas de um príncipe. O que ele poderia estar fazendo ali?

-O que você está fazendo aqui sozinha? –ele perguntou, olhando para ela de uma maneira um pouco séria

-Meus pais... eles me deixaram. Não vou mais sair daqui até o dia que morrer.

-Não diga uma coisa dessas. –seus olhos eram de um tom escuro, não se lembrava de ter visto olhos tão escuros como os dele –Você tem que continuar sua vida, menina. –o menino se agachou diante dela e a abraçou de uma forma protetora

-Eu... eu não sei se posso.

-Eu sei como é a dor que você está sentindo, mas não deves pensar assim. Tome. –colocou um colar em seu pescoço, que tinha uma rosa no meio e deu-lhe um beijo nos olhos da menina, limpando gentilmente suas lágrimas –Quero que me prometa uma coisa.

-O... O quê? –ela perguntou, se sentindo mais calma. Não sabia como, mas aquele garoto a fazia se sentir bem, protegida

-Me prometa que você nunca vai tirar esse colar de seu pescoço, que se lembre sempre de mim, quando nos encontrarmos novamente.

-Mas, quem é você?

-Não importa agora. Só me prometa. Não quero vê-la chorar novamente e nem pensar naquelas coisas que você me disse. Não fica bem para uma menina como você.

-Eu prometo.

O menino então se levantou, e deu as costas para a garotinha, indo embora. Ela ainda não estava acreditando no que estava acontecendo. Afinal, quem era aquele garoto? O que ele quis dizer com "Quando nos encontrarmos novamente?". Não estava com cabeça para tentar entender aquelas palavras naquele momento, mas sabia que de certa forma ele havia mexido consigo interiormente. Aquele jeito calmo com o qual se dirigira a ela... era realmente um príncipe.

"_A partir de hoje, vou fazer de tudo para que possa vê-lo novamente algum dia... o meu misterioso príncipe... talvez algum dia quando reencontrá-lo descubra seu nome."_

A princesinha então decidiu-se por sair da igreja, mesmo que ainda estivesse com um pouco de tristeza por causa da perda, sabia que com o tempo chegaria a superar, apenas precisava de tempo para isso.

_**Continua...**_

_**Eu sinceramente estou gostando tanto de assistir Utena que não agüentei em fazer uma fic baseada na história, apesar de ser bem diferente é claro. Não sou muito boa em fazer histórias sobre príncipes e princesas, mas sempre tive vontade. Espero que gostem pelo menos desse comecinho e o capitulo está curtinho porque não tinha muito o que escrever mesmo, mas irei fazer maiores os próximos, vou me esforçar muito para isso. Ah e se gostarem, deixem **__**reviews**__**.**_


	2. Dez anos depois

_**Cap.2- Dez anos depois**_

**K**onoha, um país da aldeia da folha em que ainda existe príncipes e princesas. Mas de certa forma príncipes e princesas modernos, nada daquelas formalidades de antigamente, mas sim, agem como pessoas normais, estudantes normais. A Academia Konoha é uma das escolas mais famosas, onde tem qualquer tipo de atividade que pudesse imaginar e os alunos tem seu próprio dormitório, dividindo ou não com mais outra pessoa.

Haruno Sakura, agora com seus dezoito anos, havia se tornado uma bela estudante, com seus lindos e exóticos cabelos róseos longos até as costas com leves cachos. Estava com o uniforme do colégio, não aqueles que as meninas tinham que usar, mas sim o masculino, apenas com algumas pequenas mudanças. Era um uniforme de mangas compridas e ia até a metade de suas coxas – que era mais uma mini-saia - num tom vermelho – quase vinho – com detalhes em verde-piscina e azul marinho.

Sua atitude para não usar o uniforme feminino como todas as meninas não era porque ela não gostava, - ela tem o outro uniforme, mas não se sente tão bem e a vontade como queria estar – é como se sentisse mais ela mesma. Os garotos suspiravam por ela, admirados com tamanha beleza única que ela possui, o que em algumas garotas acabava causando inveja sem que se desse conta disso, principalmente em uma garota de cabelos e olhos igualmente negros chamada Karin. Sakura era tudo que ela queria ser: linda, popular, talentosa, persistente quando quer algo e decidida, nunca – ou raramente – voltando atrás em suas decisões.

Sakura é muito talentosa em arco e flecha e em esgrima também, além de saber tocar piano muito bem. Sua melhor amiga é Yamanaka Ino, uma garota com os cabelos longos e louros presos num rabo alto e olhos muito azuis. É uma garota "apaixonada" por Sakura pela sua maneira de ser, –literalmente um grude a quase todo momento – mas bem no fundo esconde uma paixão que nem sua própria amiga tem conhecimento disso por um dos garotos mais populares da escola.

Agora estava dentro do prédio, debruçada em uma das janelas, pensativa. Notara que, perto de uma estufa, tinha um pequeno grupo de quatro pessoas que não se lembra de ter visto antes ali. Levou um grande susto, quando sentiu pularem em suas costas, pendurando em seu pescoço.

-SA-KU-RA! Meu "amor" o que você está fazendo aí tão pensativa hein?

-Ah Ino, não começa de novo com esse negócio de me chamar de "amor". Quantas vezes eu tenho que te falar isso? E poderia fazer o favor de sair de cima de mim? Está quase me derrubando da janela.

-Desculpe. –se soltou da amiga, ficando ao seu lado –Ah mas você sabe que eu te amo como amiga, afinal você é minha melhor amiga. Mas anda, me fala, o que você está olhando tanto, hein? Conta para a sua amiga aqui vai!

-Eu queria saber... –parou um pouco, estava muito entretida olhando para aquele grupo, não sabia dizer o por que

-Hum?

-Quem são eles? Aqueles que estão perto da estufa...

-Vai me dizer que não os conhece? –viu a amiga balançar a cabeça negativamente, francamente nem parecia que fazia anos que ela estava naquela academia

-Sakura francamente! Você não sabe mesmo quem são eles?

-Não Ino, se eu soubesse não estaria te perguntando.

-Ta bom, calma. Olha o da esquerda, o louro de olhos azuis é o Uzumaki Naruto, o de cabelos ruivos e olhos verdes é o Sabaku no Gaara, a garota é Hyuuga Hinata e o último de cabelos e olhos negros é Uchiha Sasuke.

Não sabia dizer por que, mas os três garotos acabaram chamando sua atenção de alguma forma. É verdade que os garotos eram realmente lindos e a garota também. Não se lembrava de ter os visto antes, se os viu então não reparou tanto como naquele momento. Lembrou-se então dos acontecimentos de seu passado e por puro impulso colocou a mão em seu colar que prometera para um garotinho uma vez que não o tiraria, pois algum dia iria vê-lo novamente. Sua vontade de saber quem era seu príncipe pareceu ficar cada vez maior, se soubesse o nome... seria até melhor, pena que não se lembra nem de como o garotinho era, nem seu rosto, nem seus olhos e cabelo, nada... A única coisa que lembrava era: "-Me prometa que você nunca vai tirar esse colar de seu pescoço, que se lembre sempre de mim, quando nos encontrarmos novamente."

_**Continua...**_

_**Como podem ter percebido, foi apenas uma pequena introdução de como a história vai se seguir a partir de agora. Tentei ser o mais descritiva possível. A parte da Ino "amar" a Sakura como amiga eu acho uma parte mais divertida, pelo menos quando assisto o anime eu acho divertida então resolvi fazer ela meio assim "doidinha", pelo menos ao meu ver ne... ahshasshsh**_


	3. Colega de quarto

_**Cap.3- Colega de quarto**_

**A**s aulas já estavam terminadas naquele dia, Sakura fora informada como os demais alunos daquela academia que iriam ter que dormir em dormitórios e com mais um colega de quarto. Pra falar a verdade, para ela não tinha tanta diferença, muitas das coisas que aconteciam não significava muita coisa para ela. Não sabia por que, mas estava sentindo que seria diferente.

Com um pequeno papel em mãos, procurou onde poderia ser a "ala leste". Deparou-se com uma casa gigantesca. Olhou novamente para o papel, pensando se estaria no endereço errado, mas realmente estava no lugar certo. Foi entrando na casa com sua mala em mãos, olhando atentamente cada detalhe da casa por dentro. Por fora já era bem bonita, mas por dentro era mais ainda. Só estranhou um pouco quando viu a sala de jantar, que tinha uma mesa quadrada e bem comprida de madeira que daria para mais ou menos umas quinze pessoas.

"_Por que essa mesa está aqui se parece que não tem mais ninguém aqui além de mim?"_

Resolveu subir para o segundo andar. Andava sem pressa alguma, olhando de um lado para o outro, onde tinha cada vez mais e mais portas fechadas. Parou na última porta no final do corredor e colocou a mão na maçaneta um pouco receosa. Será que ali era realmente o quarto? Como ele era? Bem arrumado e tudo mais? Não poderia saber se não entrasse, então girou a maçaneta. Olhou e viu que o quarto estava realmente bem arrumado como estava torcendo para que estivesse e para sua surpresa tinha duas camas. Espera aí, duas camas? Então, será que tinha mais alguém ali além dela?

-Com licença. –escutou uma voz atrás de si, o que a fez se virar no mesmo instante –Você é Haruno Sakura-san, não? –ela fez apenas um movimento afirmativo com a cabeça –Sou Hyuuga Hinata e serei sua companheira de quarto. Muito prazer.

-Pra-Prazer, Hinata. Escuta...

-Hum?

-Tem mais alguém que irá dividir essa casa conosco ou são somente nós duas?

-Só nós duas. Por quê? Algum problema?

-Não de forma alguma. –ficou olhando por alguns segundos para ela, até que acabou se lembrando de algo –Era você que estava na estufa hoje de manhã?

-Oh sim. Eu cuido daquela estufa. São uma das coisas que mais gosto.

Não sabia muito bem o porquê, mas Hinata parecia realmente ser uma boa pessoa, mas ao mesmo tempo tão... sozinha. Passou pela sua cabeça se ela teria amigos... se não tivesse, iria fazer com que ela conhecesse novos amigos ou até mesmo que ela mesma acabasse se tornando sua amiga.

-Hinata você não tem amigos?

-Eu tenho... o Naruto-kun.

-Naruto-kun?

-Sim, estava perto da estufa conosco hoje de manhã. Não o conhece? –perguntou um pouco confusa

-Na verdade não. Ino me falou de vocês hoje, nem sabia quem era quem. Mas sabe gostaria muito que, se tiver como me tornar sua amiga, se não tiver nenhum problema para você.

-Não, claro que não há problema algum, Sakura-san.

Passaram algumas horas conversando, se conhecendo melhor. Sakura com certeza se simpatizou muito com Hinata e podia-se dizer que ela também. Antes de irem dormir, ligaram o rádio, ouvindo a primeira música que estava sendo tocada naquele momento.

_Nós assinamos nossos cartões com as letras MAPS (Melhores Amigos Para Sempre)_

_Você tem um milhão de maneiras de me fazer rir_

_Você olha por mim, você me protege_

_É muito bom ter você por perto_

_Você conhece os segredos que eu nunca poderia contar_

_E quando eu estou quieta, você atravessa meu silêncio_

_Não sinto a necessidade de dar um grito rebelde_

_Porque você mantém meus pés no chão_

_Você é um verdadeiro amigo_

_Você está aqui até o fim_

_Você me ajuda _

_Quando alguma coisa não está certa_

_Conversa comigo agora e à noite_

_Até tudo estar bem de novo_

_Você é um verdadeiro amigo_

_Você não fica bravo quando eu mudo os planos_

_De alguma forma suas segundas chances nunca acabam_

_Não diz "Eu te avisei" quando eu estou errada de novo_

_Eu sou tão sortuda por ter achado..._

_Um verdadeiro amigo_

_Você está aqui até o fim_

_Você me ajuda _

_Quando alguma coisa não está certa_

_Conversa comigo agora e à noite_

_Até tudo estar bem de novo_

_Você é um verdadeiro amigo_

_Amigos verdadeiros vão até o fim do mundo_

_Até eles acharem o que você precisa_

_Amigos agüentam durante os altos e baixos_

_Porque eles têm alguém em quem acreditar_

_Um verdadeiro amigo_

_Você está aqui até o fim_

_Você me ajuda _

_Quando alguma coisa não está certa_

_Conversa comigo agora e à noite_

_Não precisa fingir_

_Oh, você é um verdadeiro amigo_

_Você está aqui até o fim_

_Você me ajuda _

_Quando alguma coisa não está certa_

_Conversa comigo agora e à noite_

_Até tudo estar bem de novo_

_Você é um verdadeiro amigo_

_Você é um verdadeiro amigo_

_Você é um verdadeiro amigo_

Adormeceram com o som da música, estava acontecendo tantas coisas ultimamente... não sabia dizer, mas sentia que sua vida poderia mudar a partir de agora, não somente a sua como de Hinata também, ainda mais agora que haviam se tornado colegas de quarto.

_**Continua...**_

_**Peço desculpas pela música que eu coloquei, tava com vontade de colocar uma música, mas não achei uma bem apropriada e se chama "True Friend" (Miley Cyrus).**_


	4. Fique longe deles!

_**Cap.4- Fique longe deles!**_

**O** som estridente do despertador era o único som a ser escutado naquele quarto, sendo que ainda era seis da manhã. Mas quem colocara o despertador para tocar tão cedo se ainda tinham mais de uma hora para irem para a escola? Espreguiçou-se ainda deitada na cama, estava tão bom ficar lá deitada... não estava com a mínima vontade de levantar.

Sentou-se um pouco na cama, ainda sonolenta e viu que Hinata já não estava mais no quarto e a cama estava arrumada. Estava se sentindo tão tonta e cansada que a única coisa que fez foi cair com a cabeça no travesseiro, pegando no sono novamente.

Hinata estava já com o uniforme da escola, dentro da estufa, aguando as flores. Grande maioria dessas flores eram rosas vermelhas e brancas. Sentia-se tão bem ali, um lugar tão calmo... se dependesse dela ficaria ali o dia inteiro sem se importar com mais nada.

Já estava marcando no relógio cinco para as sete e Sakura saíra correndo indo para a escola, com medo que perdesse a hora. Corria o máximo que suas pernas podiam, mas o morro que tinha que subir não estava ajudando muito, fazendo com que se cansasse mais rapidamente. Na verdade nem estava prestando atenção nas pessoas que passavam por ali, a única coisa que tinha na cabeça era chegar a tempo, se não ficaria para fora da sala e isso não seria nada bom, ainda mais para o segundo dia.

-SAKURAAA! –gritou Ino, acenando para ela alegremente

-Oi Ino. –colocou suas mãos nos joelhos, com a respiração ofegante, tentando recuperar o fôlego –Ainda bem que cheguei a tempo.

-Ainda bem mesmo. Fiquei sabendo que você e a Hinata ficaram no mesmo dormitório.

-Sim.

-Todo mundo fala que ela é estranha...

-Não achei ela estranha. Ela é uma pessoa legal, apenas fica mais na dela.

-Ta certo. Escuta no intervalo você quer ir comigo na sala de kendô?

-Pra quê?

-Ora como pra quê... ver Sasuke-kun e Gaara-kun lutando é claro. São dois maravilhosos, sem contar o Itachi-kun. Aii só tem garotos lindos nessa escola *-*

-Ino... você está bem?

-Claro que estou! Você vai comigo né? Diga que vai. Por favor?

-Ta bom eu vou. Se isso te deixa feliz...

-É por isso que eu te amo Sakura! –disse pulando e agarrando o pescoço da amiga

-INO!

-Desculpa é que estou tão feliz... que não agüento! Ai não acredito que você vai comigo lá! Gaara-kun, Sasuke-kun... Aii *-*

-Ino, o que você está fazendo aí parada? Vamos logo! –perguntou Sakura que já estava passos à frente, olhando apenas de lado

Entraram na sala de aula e por sorte o professor ainda não estava lá dentro, sem contar que Hinata já estava lá, sentada em seu lugar que ficava no meio da classe, lendo um livro. Sentou-se ao seu lado e Ino sentou-se uma carteira a frente de Sakura.

-Escuta Hinata, onde você estava para ter levantado tão cedo?

-Eu fui na estufa cuidar das rosas. Desculpe, Sakura-san acho que por causa do despertador você acabou acordando também.

-Não se desculpe por isso Hinata. Eu acordei, mas dormi logo em seguida novamente. –sorriu gentilmente –Depois, no intervalo, você quer ir comigo e com a Ino na sala de kendô?

-Bom, se eu não for atrapalhar...

-Não vai atrapalhar nada, Hinata. –Ino virou-se para as duas e sorriu

As horas foram se passando um pouco mais rápidas, para a felicidade principalmente de Ino. Foram para a sala de kendô, que ficava depois das quadras de futebol, para falar a verdade não foi nem um pouco difícil de achar, já que tinha um grande número de garotas ali fora. Conseguiram passar entre elas, ficando bem na porta e tinha três pessoas lá. Sasuke e Itachi estavam concentrados com suas espadas de bambu e Gaara estava encostado num canto da parede, esperando quem sabe sua vez. Ino olhava admirada, Hinata olhava tudo atentamente nos mínimos detalhes e Sakura... bom estava sem reação alguma, ainda mais por Ino ter razão quando disse que eles eram bonitos. Não era isso que a deixava sem reação. Para falar a verdade, tinha uma garota ali perto, Karin, que olhava seriamente para as três ali e de braços cruzados.

A luta enfim acabou, sendo Sasuke o vencedor. Itachi passou perto de Sakura, sem antes claro de olhar para seu rosto e de Hinata e Ino também. Não ligou para isso, só sentiu-se um pouco incomodada porque Sasuke também olhava naquela direção e Gaara estava indiferente. Tentou não ligar para isso, afinal não tinha nada demais nisso, certo? Apenas mera coincidência nada mais.

Karin andou em direção de Sakura, ficando de frente para si. Olhava-a atentamente, só não sabia por que ela a encarava com uma cara tão séria.

-Você é Haruno Sakura, certo?

-Sim. E se não me engano você é a Karin.

-Eu só vou dar um aviso a vocês três, principalmente para você Sakura. Fique longe deles, entendeu?

Não esperou nenhuma resposta, apenas passou entre elas, indo embora.

-O que essa garota tem? Eu não fiz nada para ela fiz? Não entendo. Por que ela disse "Fique longe deles"?

-Sakura... sabe qual é o sobrenome da Karin? –perguntou Hinata

-Não. Qual é?

-Uchiha Karin. –disse Ino –Ela é a irmã mais nova de Uchiha Itachi e Uchiha Sasuke.

_**Continua...**_


	5. Amor proibido

_**Cap.5- Amor proibido**_

**K**arin andou em direção de Sakura, ficando de frente para si. Olhava-a atentamente, só não sabia por que ela a encarava com uma cara tão séria.

-Você é Haruno Sakura, certo?

-Sim. E se não me engano você é a Karin.

-Eu só vou dar um aviso a vocês três, principalmente para você Sakura. Fique longe deles, entendeu?

Não esperou nenhuma resposta, apenas passou entre elas, indo embora.

-O que essa garota tem? Eu não fiz nada para ela fiz? Não entendo. Por que ela disse "Fique longe deles"?

-Sakura... sabe qual é o sobrenome da Karin? –perguntou Hinata

-Não. Qual é?

-Uchiha Karin. –disse Ino –Ela é a irmã mais nova de Uchiha Itachi e Uchiha Sasuke.

-O QUÊ? –perguntou incrédula –Aquela arrogante da Karin é irmã deles?

-Sim. Na verdade... não sabemos exatamente o por que dela ser assim.

-Como assim Ino?

-É que... já faz uns dois anos que aconteceu algo parecido, mas comigo, só acho que não foi tanto assim, mas aconteceu.

**~*~ Flash Back ON ~*~**

Ino era muito amiga de Sasuke, na verdade estava saindo com ele fazia algum tempo. Para falar a verdade estava mais com Sasuke para ficar mais próxima de Gaara.

-Ino, sábado será meu aniversário e gostaria que você fosse. Será um baile, espero que compareça.

-Vou fazer todo o possível, Sasuke-kun.

O dia do aniversario havia chegado. Quando chegou lá, reparara que praticamente grande parte da escola estava ali, especialmente Gaara. Sorriu por vê-lo ali, mas não poderia demonstrar isso, já que estava com Sasuke e gostava de sua companhia, mas seus sentimentos não pertenciam a ele.

Karin não gostava muito dela, pelo simples fato de andar muito com Sasuke. No final do baile, Karin fez-se de tudo para ficar sozinha com ela.

-Eu quero que você fique longe de Sasuke.

-Por quê? Você não tem nada a ver com isso, não tem porque me falar uma coisa dessas.

-Ele é meu, somente meu. Para o seu bem quero que fique longe dele.

-Mas... –olhou para ela um pouco assustada –Mas ele é seu irmão...

-Não interessa. Apenas se afaste dele o quanto antes. Não gosto de você.

**~*~ Flash Back OFF ~*~**

-Nossa... –Sakura e Hinata não sabiam direito o que dizer, ainda estavam muito surpresas

-É isso. Karin simplesmente fez eu me afastar do Sasuke-kun.

-Ela é estranha. –disse Hinata

-Mas Sakura, você não precisa fazer nada disso que ela falou, porque você não fez nada demais.

**~*~**

**J**á estava escurecendo e as aulas já haviam terminado há algum tempo e Karin estava chegando em sua casa. Fora dar uma volta para passar o tempo, por que seu motivo para chegar em casa quase ao anoitecer era apenas um só: Itachi.

Ela possui um segredo que ninguém, que nem mesmo Sasuke sabia e que nunca chegaria a saber. Colocou sua maleta no sofá da sala e foi subindo para os quartos. Um quarto em especial para falar a verdade. Bateu primeiro na porta e adentrou logo em seguida.

-Itachi-kun...

-Karin ainda bem que chegou. Tem mais alguém aqui?

-Não. –ela disse, se aproximando perigosamente dele

-Ótimo, assim ninguém irá nos atrapalhar. –agarrou-a forte pela cintura, trazendo-a para mais perto de si e a beijou

Beija-a com vontade, apertando cada vez mais aquele pequeno corpo contra o seu e deitando-a na cama. Suas mãos passavam por cada parte do seu corpo e seus beijos que antes estavam nos lábios foram para o pescoço e descendo cada vez mais. Despia-a sem pressa e marcando com sua boca cada parte de pele descoberta.

Sabiam que era errado, sabiam que eram irmãos, mas com o tempo isso passou a não ser tão importante. Deixaram-se se levar pelo desejo e prazer que já tinham começado a sentir há algum tempo e não tinha mais como evitar isso. Apenas se queriam cada vez mais.

_É tão calma a noite_

_A noite é de nós dois_

_Ninguém amou assim_

_Nem há de amar depois_

_Quando o amanhã nos separar_

_Em nossa lembrança hão de ficar_

_Beijos de verão_

_Ternura de luar_

_E a vida a murmurar sua_

_Canção tudo tem suave encanto_

_Quando a noite vem_

_A noite é só nossa_

_No mundo não há mais ninguém_

Um segredo que nunca seria revelado, um segredo apenas deles que levariam a adiante sem se importar com grau de parentesco. A única coisa que realmente tinham certeza é o que sentiam, isso já seria o suficiente, afinal isso é uma coisa que ficaria apenas entre eles e tomariam as devidas providencias para que continue assim.

_**Continua...**_


	6. Uma Aula de Culinária

_**Cap.6- Uma aula de culinária**_

**AVISO: **Esse capítulo é baseado no episódio "Viajando no Curry" de Utena, só que vai ficar um pouco diferente. Eu ri muito quando assisti e achei que seria legal escrever mais ou menos ele aqui, para que talvez me ajude também, quem sabe, a dar continuidade à história.

**Q**uinta-feira era o dia em que teriam aula de culinária. Dessa vez iriam aprender a cozinhar... curry! Estavam em duplas, Sakura com Hinata e Ino estava junto com outra garota e não estava muito longe delas. Karin estava do outro lado do prédio, observando-as com um binóculo e esperando apenas suas "amigas" chegarem.

-Karin! –disse uma garota de cabelos longos e ondulados num tom castanho claro e olhos azuis. Seu nome era Tsugumi

-E então? Conseguiram fazer o que pedi? –perguntou, sem tirar sua atenção da janela

-Sim, ninguém nos viu nem entrando nem saindo de lá. –falou Tsugumi, toda confiante

-Ótimo! Agora ela vai ver por ter se aproximado deles.

-Mas... Karin... foi Sasuke-san que pediu para que ela entrasse no time de kendô...

-Não interessa, Tsugumi. Não gosto de ninguém perto tanto do Sasuke-kun quanto do...

-Nós sabemos... do Itachi-san e de que vocês...

-CALA A BOCA! Isso não deve sair daqui e ninguém deve saber disso entendeu? –olhou-a por um instante seriamente e voltou a olhar para a janela novamente

A segunda "amiga" de Karin – Keiko de cabelos curtos e louros e olhos castanhos – que estava junto com Tsugumi chegou de fininho sem que Karin percebesse, já que estava tão entretida observando as meninas e cochichou algo no ouvido da garota.

-An... Karin...

-O que foi?

-Hum... é que... nós acabamos não trocando pelo curry cem vezes mais forte e sim pelo curry secreto ultra-apimentado, nove bilhões de vezes mais forte.

-O quê?

Acabaram escutando uma explosão vindo da sala de culinária. As únicas que ficaram inconscientes foram Hyuuga Hinata e Haruno Sakura. Todos, inclusive Naruto, Sasuke e Itachi ficaram sabendo do ocorrido, mas ficaram aliviados quando viram que estavam acordando.

-Sakura-chan tudo bem? Não se machucou? –Naruto estava ajoelhado, ajudando-a a se levantar e Sasuke fez o mesmo com Hinata

Hinata/Sakura: -Está tudo bem, Naruto-kun.

-Hã? Desde quando a Sakura-chan me chama de "Naruto-kun"?

Sakura/Hinata: -Obrigada por me ajudar, Sasuke-kun. –disse um pouco corada

-Espera um pouco... desde quando Sakura me agradece desse jeito?

-Itachi-kun! Sasuke-kun! –Karin gritava, correndo na direção deles

-Eu vou chamar um médico! –Naruto se levantou e saiu correndo

"_Será que poderia ser...?" –_Sasuke

-Karin! Preciso falar com você!

-Claro Sasuke-kun!

-Itachi cuide delas enquanto isso.

-Tá bom.

Sasuke saiu com Karin do seu lado indo em direção ao final do corredor para que não fosse ouvidos. A empurrou na parede.

-Isso foi obra sua não foi?

-Do... Do que você está falando? E-eu...

-Não minta para mim, Karin. Vi uma das suas "amiguinhas" saindo da sala de culinária.

-Mas...

-Escuta bem o que eu vou te dizer: Se acontecer algo com Hinata e principalmente Sakura...

-Por quê? Por quê se importa tanto com aquelas duas?

-Isso não te interessa. E tem outra... eu sei de você e do Itachi.

-Co... Como? –estava espantada, não espera escutar uma coisa dessas

-Quando cheguei em casa vi a porta do quarto de Itachi um pouco aberta e deu para ver o que vocês estavam fazendo. Só vou te avisar de novo, se acontecer alguma coisa eu mato você.

-Isso é uma ameaça? –sentia um peso forte em seu coração, dor aguda e estava apavorada

-Entenda como quiser. –olhou-a com um olhar ameaçador –Considere-se avisada.

Saiu de lá, deixando-a pasma encostada na parede. Ele nunca havia falado daquela maneira com ela, ou até mesmo a ameaçado. Por que ele agira assim com ela? Por que tudo aquilo por causa daquela garota?

-Eu não sei o que você fez com meu irmão Sakura, mas... não vou deixar assim. Desde o momento que você aceitou entrar para o time de kendô eles tem estado mais com você... não vou deixar isso assim.

Andou para a mesma direção que Sasuke tinha tomado alguns segundos antes, indo para a sala de culinária. Naruto já estava de volta com o médico, que examinou-as e por sorte não tinha nada de errado com elas, pelo menos fisicamente.

-Karin... as duas...

-O que Keiko?

-Pode falar na nossa frente, Keiko. –disse Sasuke, ainda irritado –Quer ver se o que você vai dizer a Karin é o mesmo que eu estou tendo quase certeza.

-É... hum... parece que as duas... trocaram de personalidade. Podem reparar bem, Sakura agora está mais quieta e num canto só, querendo sair daqui para ir na estufa e Hinata... está tão confiante de si, tão decidida como se fosse Sakura.

-Como pensei. Então tem algum antídoto?

-Sim... o tempero, mas... hum.. só tem na Índia.

-Ótimo Karin. Você e suas amigas podem ir até a Índia e ir buscar esse antídoto, se não... você não volta mais para casa.

-Ah Sasuke-kun! –abraçou o irmão, que permaneceu imóvel –Não seja malvado comigo.

-KARIN! –Itachi estava bravo ainda mais por ter certeza de que tudo aquilo era obra dela –Sasuke está certo e acho melhor que você consiga.

-I...Itachi-kun...

-VAI LOGO! ESTÁ PERDENDO TEMPO AQUI!

Vendo que não tinha outra escolha, soltou-se de Sasuke e saiu da sala de cabeça baixa, sendo seguida por suas comparsas. Primeiro foram de avião, sem problema algum durante a viagem. Depois pegaram carona num caminhão, mas o caminho acabou sendo impedido por elefantes... sim elefantes correndo na direção deles. A busca pelo ingrediente continuava, iam de barco, subindo montanhas e até mesmo andando por pontes perigosas, mas sem muito sucesso já que os elefantes as perseguiam em todos os lugares, por onde quer que fossem por incrível que pareça eles estavam lá.

Passaram-se uns dois dias e agora todos estavam com mais certeza do que nunca que as duas haviam trocado de personalidade. Sakura ficava lá na estufa cuidando das rosas e Hinata praticando esportes, como basquete. arco e flecha e ginástica. No final do dia, um carro parava em frente os portões da escola.

-Sasuke-kun! Itachi-kun! Voltei!

-E o tempero?

-Está aqui! –estava segurando uma caixinha com o tempero dentro. Correu em direção deles, mas acabou tropeçando em um dos degraus, fazendo com que a caixinha se quebrasse e o pó sumir com o vento forte que fazia.

-Ah não... tanto trabalho...

-Tem mais desse? –disse Itachi

-Não. Disseram que demora muito tempo para refinar o tempero de nove bilhões de vezes mais forte e esse era o último.

-COMO É?

De noite estavam todos lá na casa de Sakura e Hinata para jantarem. Estavam meio desanimados com o ocorrido.

Hinata/Sakura: -Oh pessoal, vamos animem-se. Experimentem meu curry que vai estar tudo bem.

-E pensar que tive tanto trabalho... –Karin

-Com licença, Karin.

-O que vocês querem? –olhou para o que Tsugumi segurava –Mas isso é... o tempero secreto.

-Sim, estava lá na dispensa da cozinha. Parece que ninguém usou ainda.

Sakura/Hinata: -Então... isso quer dizer... que toda aquela explosão foi obra da Hinata?

-Incrível Hinata-chan! Seu curry está divinamente delicioso e além de ser uma nova invenção por poder trocar de personalidade. Perfeito!

Hinata/Sakura: -Ah Na-Naruto-kun... não sei nem o que dizer, fico até envergonhada.

Então as duas comeram ao mesmo tempo, causando outra explosão. Quando acordaram já era de manhã e haviam voltado ao normal.

_**Continua...**_

_**Fiz algumas modificações, não sei se ficou bom. Achei que ficou meio idiota como no episódio propriamente dito. Ah e caso alguém tenha ficado confuso, "Hinata/Sakura" é a Hinata no corpo da Sakura e "Sakura/Hinata" é a Sakura no corpo da Hinata. Até eu mesma me confundi um pouco n.n Espero que gostem e, por favor, mandem **__**reviews**__**.**_


	7. Eu protegerei você

_**Cap.7- Eu protegerei você**_

**D**epois do incidente com o curry, o caso de Karin e Itachi acabou tomando um rumo diferente do que costumava ser. Sasuke e Itachi estavam cada vez mais próximos de Hinata e Sakura para a infelicidade de Karin, já que ela é a típica irmã ciumenta que não suporta a idéia de outras garotas perto de seus irmãos além dela mesma, o que é mais considerado como verdadeiro egoísmo do que ciúme. Naruto finalmente conseguiu ficar mais tempo a sós com Hinata com a desculpa de ajudá-lo nos estudos e também para ensiná-lo na cozinha.

Hinata estava como de costume na estufa cuidando das rosas, já que era intervalo naquele momento e teria meia hora para perder ali antes de voltar para a sala de aula. Teve a impressão de ter escutado a porta ser aberta, mas não se virou, continuado o que estava fazendo antes. Sentiu seu braço ser puxado fazendo-a se virar bruscamente, tirando sua atenção das rosas e em seguida sentiu seu rosto arder. Acabara de levar um tapa.

-Não quero ver você e aquela Sakura perto deles.

-Karin... eu não fiz nada para você.

-Não se faça de idiota garota. Pare de dar em cima do Sasuke-kun e Itachi-kun.

-Eles são meus amigos e não vou me afastar deles só porque você está me falando para fazer isso. Você não manda na minha vida, sabia?

-Ora sua... –levantou a mão direita para dar-lhe outro tapa no rosto, mas antes que fizesse sentiu sua mão ser segurada fortemente

-O que está acontecendo aqui? Hinata você está bem?

-Na-Naruto-kun.

-Ora o intrometido do Naruto veio salvar a namoradinha é? Faça-me o favor, isso mostra que ela não sabe nem se defender sozinha.

-Acho melhor você calar essa boca antes que eu não responda por mim, apesar de ser covardia bater em uma mulher, apesar de você merecer já que o que você fez com Hinata-chan foi muito baixo de sua parte.

Naruot olhava ternamente para a garota a sua frente. Abraçou-a protetoramente sussurrando palavras confortadoras:

-Não se preocupe, Hinata-chan. Eu sempre irei proteger você de tudo e de todos.

Karin saiu furiosa de lá sem dizer uma palavra. Nenhuma pessoa havia falado assim com ela daquela maneira, ainda mais um homem, já que sempre conseguia o que queria e conseguia o homem que queria ficar aos seus pés com um pouco de esforço (eca i.i), para falar a verdade o único que ela tinha aos seus pés era Itachi, apesar do que tem acontecido depois daquele dia.

**~*~ Flash Back ON ~*~**

Depois do "jantar" na casa de Hinata e Sakura, Itachi decidira ir embora mais cedo com Karin e Sasuke tinha decidido ficar mais um pouco. Entrou em casa segurando-a fortemente pelo braço a ponto de começar a doer. Escutava seus protestos para que a soltasse, mas apenas ignorava como se não estivesse escutando nenhuma voz naquele ambiente.

-Itachi-kun, me solta! Por que você está assim comigo? Itachi-kun! –subiu para o quarto sem soltá-la por um instante se quer e jogou-a na cama sem nenhum cuidado

-Não esperava que você chegaria a fazer uma coisa dessas. Nunca, nem eu nem Sasuke esperávamos uma coisa vindo de você, Karin.

-Mas... –agora estava ajoelhada na cama, tentando se aproximar o máximo possível dele para tocá-lo, mas este apenas recuou

-Nada de mas, Karin. Você nos decepcionou, principalmente a mim.

-Itachi-kun eu... –tentou mais uma vez tocá-lo, mas mais uma vez se afastou

-NÃO TOQUE EM MIM NUNCA MAIS!

-Por quê? Só por causa daquelas duas, você e Sasuke...

-CALA A BOCA. NÃO COLOQUE HINATA E SAKURA NO MEIO.

-Por que você e Sasuke defende tanto elas? Não vê que elas estão apenas se aproveitando...

-E desde quando elas são aproveitadoras? Elas são muito melhores que você em tudo Karin. E se nós defendemos elas, porque gostamos delas, são de alguma forma importantes para nós.

-ELAS NÃO PASSAM DE UM BANDO DE VADIAS!

-CALA A BOCA! –deu um tapa no rosto com toda a força que tinha por causa da raiva que aquela mulher a sua frente estava lhe causando a cada instante -ELAS NÃO SÃO VADIAS, SÃO MUITO MELHORES DO QUE VOCÊ, PORQUE SE FOR VER É ISSO QUE VOCÊ É! –se aproximou dela que estava caída na cama com a mão no rosto onde acabara de receber o tapa e ficou por cima dela, sussurrando em seu ouvido –Se você tentar mais alguma coisa e eu descobrir, não vai ser o Sasuke, mas eu também te mato.

**~*~ Flash Back OFF ~*~**

"_Eu não sei o que elas fizeram com eles, mas não vou deixar assim. Pouco me importa as ameaças deles."_

Estava sentindo tanta raiva, ódio dentro de si. Sempre fora os três juntos desde crianças e sempre detestou todas as garotas que davam em cima deles. E agora queria mais do que nunca fazer alguma coisa em relação as duas que de alguma forma se sentia ameaçada, pelo menos ao seu ver. Pouco lhe importava o que lhe foi advertido, só queria saber de fazer algo a respeito.

_**Continua...**_

_**É isso, o capitulo teve um pouquinho de NaruHina e adorei escrever o flash back *-* Espero que gostem desse capítulo, apesar de não ter ficado tão bom como eu esperava, mas tudo bem =)**_


End file.
